Puppy in Halloween Town
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Seto,Joey WAFFy Halloween Yaoi. Xover with A Nightmare Before Christmas. Joey is about to find out what is most important to Seto.
1. Chapter 1

Joey got home and sees a black box sitting on the dining table. He opens it and sees a cute angel custom with a Halloween Party invitation that says, 'Let's spend time together this Halloween, my son.' Joey read the notes twice to make sure it's true. It had been a long time since his dad spends time with him. His dad is always drunk.

When Joey was young, his dad would put costume on him and take him out trick-or-treating at Halloweens. Those were some of his best childhood memories. It will be nice to spend Halloween with his dad again.

The REBD master puts on the costume and gets to the address on the invitation. It's an extravagant and erotic nightclub with a lot of masqueraded men standing around drinking wine; a huge empty stage is in the middle of the room.

"You must be Wheeler's son. You make a lovely angel." A waiter walks up and says. Joey chuckles, "I know I look silly. I'm only wearing this because it's from my dad. By the way, where is he?"

"Your dad is talking to his friends. He'll be with you soon. Have a drink while you wait for him." The waiter offers Joey a fancy drink.

Joey takes the drink and goes to the back of the club to search for his dad. There is a luxurious English oak room and Seto Kaiba is playing poker with a bunch of middle age men in Tuxedo. "Kaiba, what are you doing here? It's illegal to gamble at our age! You're going to be in trouble!" Joey says.

"Be quiet, mutt." Seto says as he puts his cards on the table, "I won, gentlemen."

"And I thought you'll lost your factory to us. We underestimate you." The men at the card table gives Seto an envelope, "here, you won this."

"You wager your factory on a card game?! Don't you have any senses?" Joey shouts at the CEO.

"It's just a factory. I have a lot of them." Seto stands up and walks away

"What will your stock holders think if they find out you gamble with your company? What do the workers and their families do if you lost? You can't just do whatever you want arrogant jerk!"

"You dare call me a jerk? Who do you think I'm doing this for?" Seto opens the envelope and shows Joey the papers inside, "These are loan sharks. They made your dad sold you to them because your dad owned them a lot of money. I play poker with them to win you back."

Joey snatches the paper and starts reading it, "My dad will never do that to me! He said he wants to spend time with me this Halloween!"

"Yeah, and he gets that costume for you because he loves you so much. Wake up, stupid mutt! Your dad is completely wasted, he didn't even know he signed that paper."

"Don't make fun of my costume!" Joey heads back out to the club, "I'm going to find my old man."

"No, you're leaving with me." Seto says as he grabs the blonde.

"I'm not leaving without my dad!"

"You still don't know your situation, fool! This is a SEX CLUB! They put you in a costume to be the main attraction of their sick perverted show on that stage tonight, and every night afterward! That drink in your hand is loaded with drug! Stay here and you will never get out again!" Seto yells, "Let that sorry excuse of a father rot in here by himself!"

"Another bad word about my dad and I'll kill you!" Joey yells back, "Go away! I can take care of myself just fine!"

"Yeah, just like you took care of yourself last couple of times when you skipped school for days and came back all cut up and bruised. One of these days your dad is going to land you in hospital, or get you killed, or worse." Seto stomps out of the place, "you can stay here. I don't care if you throwing your life away."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Seto arrives at the front door of Kaiba Mansion and sees Joey sitting at the doorsteps. "Where is your father, mutt?" Seto tries very hard not to say something rude about the man.

"I took him home. He is resting." Joey answers.

"What are you doing here at my house?"

"Waiting for you. I was rude to you so I came to apologize. Where were you?"

"I went for a walk because you made me very irritated and I don't like my brother to see me like that."

"I'm sorry…"

"When I went to the club, I didn't expect any thank you. But you actually threatened to kill me after my rescue."

"Oh, right! Thank you for saving me!" Joey feels horrible about his ingratitude, even if it's not intentional. The blonde looks so sincere, Seto cannot be mad anymore.

"Don't worry about it. No one ever do anything for you in your life; not even your father. It's given that you don't know how to thank people. Like I said, I didn't expect any thank you."

The last sentence makes Joey feels bad, "same as you…no one ever thank you for what you did so you don't expect any thank you."

Seto shrugs, "That's the business world. Everyone keeps taking and asking for more. I'm used to it, being CEO and all. It's not important."

"It is important! Thank You Thank You Thank You! I'm sorry I forgot say it!" Joey says seriously. His earnest somehow makes him look like a puppy and Seto can't help but chuckle.

"I'm trying to be nice here! Don't laugh at me!" Joey pouches, and that makes him even more puppy-like. Seto breaks out in laugher.

"Master? What're you doing out here?" One of Seto's servants comes out of the door.

"Just talking to my friend." Seto answers. He turns to Joey and says, "you want to come in for a bit?"

"Sure…." Joey blinks. Did Seto just call him 'friend' and invited him into his house?

"Oh, yeah. Next time you can wait inside the house for me…. and you can change out of your angel outfit before you come." Seto says to Joey. The blonde then realizes he forgot to get out of his costume, "What…I…"

The startled blonde looks so cute it makes Seto's heart skip a beat. The billionaire walks closer to Joey and says, "you look very cute in it, mutt."

Joey blushes and moves away, "you know what? I just left my dad at home. I really should go."

It's much easier being mean to Joey. At least when he was being rude to Joey, Joey will yell back. Every time he tries to get closer, Joey runs away at once. "You rather go back and watch your drunk dad sleep than staying with me? Even though he sold you to a sex club and I went save you?" Seto grunts.

"It's not that. I'm just worried about my dad." Joey is about to leave when the butler runs out of the house and shouts, "Master Mokuba disappeared!"

Joey runs into Kaiba's house at once.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Joey stands in the middle of Mokuba's room. "You said Mokuba vanished here?" the blonde asks the butler.

"What do you mean he just vanished?" Seto asks.

"He was lighting up the pumpkins you got him when he suddenly disappeared." The butler says.

"I didn't get him any pumpkins." Seto says as he notices a row of craved pumpkins on the floor. Matches are scattered around the pumpkins.

Joey takes a match and lights the candies inside the pumpkins, "Kaiba! Look!"

The reflections of the pumpkin light shines on the wall. The shadow looks like a gate with evil creatures engraved on it. Suddenly, the gate turns real and opens up. Black vines shoot out from the gate and pull Seto in.

"Kaiba!" Joey screams and jumps into the gate before it shut close. The lights of the candles go off.

* * *

"Let go of me, stupid weed!" Seto keeps ripping the vines with his bare hands until they let go of him. He falls down from a gray sky into a pile of soot. Dusts fly up into the air as he landed.

A man helps Seto up and asks, "Are you okay?"

"Just fine…" Seto dusts the soot off himself.

"Where did you come from?" The man asks.

"Well, a moment ago I was in my home…." Seto pauses when he sees the man. The 'man' who helped him up is actually a skeleton wearing a black tuxedo with a bat bowtie.

Seto looks around. At first glance he thought he landed in a crematory, but upon closer inspection he realizes he is inside a very dark and eerie town. (Where in hell is this place?)

The skeleton looks up and says, "an angel is descending from heaven. "

"Angel?" Seto looks up and sees Joey falling from midair. The skeleton opens his arms and catches the blonde.

"What the hell are you doing here, mutt?" Seto yells as he snatches Joey from the man.

"Pardon me, I didn't mean to offend your lady." Mr. Skeleton apologizes to Seto.

"Kaiba! What the matter with you?!" Joey jumps off from Seto's arms.

"So it's okay for him to hold you but not me?" Seto asks.

"It's not okay for any guy to hold me! I'm a guy!" Joey yells.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Angel. I don't mean to upset you." Mr. Skeleton apologizes.

"Don't say that, mister! I'm not upset at you!" The blonde says.

"You're upset at me then?" Seto grunts.

"You're the one who is upset here!" Joey retorts.

"Forget this; enough time wasted. Let's go, mutt." Kaiba heads off to look for Mokuba.

"Kaiba, wait! That guy is nice. We should ask him for help." The blonde suggests.

"If you need any assistant, I will be gladly to give a hand." The skeleton offers.

Kaiba says coldly to Joey, "We're in a weird place with weird people all around us. Trust no one, fool."

"Don't call me fool! And don't call him weird! You're so rude!" Joey says.

"Fine! Just stay here with your new boyfriend, mutt." Seto walks off.

"Did I say something wrong to upset your boyfriend, Mr. Angel?" Jack asks Joey.

"No one is my boyfriend!" Joey yelps, "well, guess I'm leaving. It was nice meeting you, mister."

"Don't you dare come after me." Seto warns the blonde.

"Bite me!" Joey runs after the CEO.

"Smart thing to say around a bunch of vampires, werewolves and zombies." Seto says, "Why are you following me?"

"I want to help." Joey looks around and sees that the town people are all ghouls and goblins, "Just what is this place?"

"This is Halloween Town." The skeleton man answers.

"And why are you following me?" Seto asks to man.

"I also want to help." The man says, "I want to make sure you two are okay."

"Isn't that nice of him, Kaiba?" Joey smiles.

"I told you not to trust strangers, mutt." Seto keeps walking.

"I'm Jack Skellington." The man introduces himself, "you can call me Jack."

"Nice meeting you, Jack." Joey says, "now he is not a stranger, Kaiba. So how are we going to find Mokuba?"

"Is Mokuba a young child?" Jack inquires.

"Yes! Mokuba is a young child and he is missing somewhere in this world. Have you seen him?" Joey asks.

"No, but I heard rumour that Oogie Boogie is stealing children from the human world." Jack answers.

"Take us to this Oogie Boogie now." Kaiba demands.

"The lair is straight ahead." Jack says as he leads Kaiba and Joey to the entrance of a dark and daunting tunnel. Joey walks into the tunnel and Jack pulls him back, "Be careful, Mr. Angel!"

The floor collapses right in front of Joey, showing a hole in the ground that fills with sharp spikes. Joey gasps at the thought of falling into the hole.

"This place is filled with traps." Jack says. Seto jumps over the trap hole and says to Jack, "are you going to take me to my brother, or are you just going to stand there holding your 'Angel'?"

Jack then realizes he is holding Joey in his arms, "I'm so sorry!"

"Sure you are." Seto scoffs.

"Kaiba! why are you so rude to Jack?" Joey asks as he jumps over. Kaiba isn't the most polite person but it seems like he is worse than usual. The blonde looks around the dimly lit tunnel and sees a bunch of bones lying around, "please tell me these are not real."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

"These are the bones of Oogie Boogie's victims." Jack says as he jumps over the hole too, "Oogie Boogie is a dangerous monster."

Seto's heart turns ice cold. "I got to find Mokuba before it's too late."

"Hurry!" Joey says as he rushes down the tunnel.

"Mutt!" Seto screams, arrows shot out from the wall; but Joey dodges all of them. "Don't worry, Kaiba! We'll get Mokuba out!" The REBD master says.

Corrosive black liquid sprays down from the ceiling; barely misses Joey. "You crazy mutt! If you get yourself killed, I will personally go to hell and drag you back and make you so very sorry that you died…" Kaiba shouts. The CEO and Jack man run after the blonde.

"Mr. Angel. Be careful!" Jack says worried.

"Call me Joey. I'm no angel." Joey keeps running at top speed, "I was dumb and I put on this stupid costume because I thought my dad got it for me. When I was a kid he would put angel costumes on me every Halloween."

"He sounded sad about the costume. His father must have disappointed him." Jack says. Seto scoffs, "His father disappoints him his whole life."

"You sound rude, but you actually care a lot about Joey." The Pumpkin King says to Seto.

"You're the one he trust." Seto says, "and I bet he trusts his father more than he trusts me."

"Joey is afraid of getting hurt. He trusts me because it doesn't hurt if I disappoint him; I'm a stranger. Only the one you care about can hurt you." Jack says, "If Joey trusts his father more than he trusts you, then you can hurt him more than his father does. That means you are more important to him than his father does."

An 8 ft spider suddenly appears around the corner and shots threads Joey. Joey tries to jump away but the sticky threads trap his leg. The spider charges toward the blonde, baring its fangs at him.

"Joey!" Seto grabs a bone from the surrounding skeletons and hits the giant spider between its eyes. The spider scampers away in pain.

"Your sleeve!" Joey shouts. The venomous fangs scratch Seto's arm, and the venom burning a hole on Seto's sleeve. Seto pulls off his shirt just before the venom touches his skin.

"You stupid mutt! You almost got my arm burnt! You can't do anything right! Get lost before you got me killed! I don't need you!" Seto shouts. He throws Joey to the ground and walks away without even looking back.

Jack can tell Seto is just trying to get Joey away from danger. The Skeleton is about to help Joey up and explain Seto's behavior to Joey when the blonde jumps up and runs after Seto. "That jerk, I'm not going anywhere!" Joey shouts.

* * *

Seto arrives at the center of the Oogie Boogie's lair and sees Mokuba sitting there. A fat and foul smelling monster that is covered in a star-shape ragbag stands next to the boy. "Who are you?" The monster asks.

"I take it you're Oogie Boogie, the one who gave my brother those pumpkins and kidnapped my brother." Seto says, "I came here to get my brother and make you pay."

"How did you get here? Only human children with pure hearts are able to lit those pumpkin candles." Oogie asks.

"What did you do to my brother?" Seto asks. Mokuba is like a zombie.

"I took his pure heart and used it to power this, the dark stone." Oogie takes out a piece of black crystal, "it can amplify your fear and make your nightmare comes true."

"There is nothing I fear." Seto asks.

"Really? Let's see." Oogie holds up the dark stone. The whole place become dark and Seto turns into a young boy. Gozaburo appears and grabs Seto by the neck.

"How…" Seto wants to fight back, but he is too young and too small to do so.

"You can never beat me, you little rat." Gozaburo squeezes Seto's neck, chocking Seto.

Jack and Joey arrive. "Kaiba!" Joey shouts.

"Oogie! So the rumour is true! You are kidnapping children from human world!" Jack says, "and you use those kids' hearts to power the dark stone! That's why people in Town is fill with fear and nightmares lately!"

"I'm going to take over the Halloween town." Oogie declares, "enjoy your nightmare, Jack."

Jack's lover appears. "Sally?" Jack calls out. Suddenly, her whole body comes apart. Jack screams as the body parts catch on fire.

"Stop it! What are you doing to them?" Joey yells at Oogie. Jack is screaming in pain and Seto is chocking to death.

"Why are you okay?" Oogie asks as he grabs the blonde.

"Let me go! Why are everyone holding and grabbing me today???" Joey screams.

"It's you. You're the one who lit the pumpkin candles, right? Those candles can also be lit by someone with the heart of gold." Oogie says, "and the dark stone doesn't work on the heart of gold."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Let my friend go!" The blonde yells. Yami seems to have mentioned something about his heart of gold before, but Joey can't fuzz over that right now. Seto's face is turning blue and purple.

"Let's make a deal, if you surrender your heart to me, I'll let your friend go." Oogie says. The monster wants the powerful heart of gold, but evil creatures cannot touch that heart unless the owner surrenders it.

"…" Seto faints.

"Fine! I'll surrender my heart!" Joey says. The moment those words come out from his mouth, his chest seizes in pain.

A sparkling orb flies out form Joey's chest.

"With the power of the golden orb, I can take over all the holiday towns!" Oogie laughs evilly.

TBC....


	4. Chapter 4

Joey falls to the ground. He is losing his consciousness.

"Kill that guy." Oogie says to Gozaburo, who picks up a bat and aims at Seto head.

"But you promised to let him go…" Joey says weakly before he fainted.

"Don't worry. You'll be a soulless doll when you wake up and you won't remember him. You can be my angel queen while I'm the King of all holiday towns." The Bug King says as he watches Gozaburo strikes down at Seto's skull.

Suddenly, the kid Seto turns back into an adult and grabs Gozaburo's bat. "My dad is long gone and you're nothing like him." The adult Seto shouts as he punches Gozaburo. The fake father turns into a roach. Seto steps on the roach and crushes it.

"And you, Boogie man, don't you dare touch what's belong to me! Give him back, his heart too!" The BEWD master shouts as he hits Oogie with his bat.

The monster's star shape body bag is smashed open; revealing what's Oogie is made of—thousands of creepy bugs. The bugs scatter, leaving Joey's golden heart behind. The heart flies toward Seto and disappears. "What happened?" Seto asks.

"The golden heart is attracted to the one its owner loves." Jack explains, "I guess the heart gives itself to you because you're the one Joey loves."

"How do I give his heart back to him?"

"Like any Prince does for his princess. A kiss."

Seto coughs. He composes himself and kisses Joey on the lips. Joey opens his eyes and screams, "Kaiba, what the hell are you doing?"

"Ni-san? Joey? How come you two are kissing?" Mokuba picks this moment to wake up.

"I'm giving Joey back his heart, it can only be done by a kiss on the lips." Seto answers.

"Actually, a kiss on the forehead or the cheek will do." Jack rectifies.

"You intentionally leave out that information." Seto flames as he glares Jack.

"So what happened?" Joey asks.

"I beat up Gozaburo, who turned out to be a bug. Then I beat up Oogie Boogie, who turned out to be a lot of bugs." Seto answers. Jack adds, "then he kissed you…"

Joey blushes at Jack words. "Good for you, Kaiba! You defeated your worse nightmare!"

"Joey, Kaiba's biggest fear isn't his father. It is losing you. That's why Kaiba is so aggravated at you the whole time he is in Halloween Town." Jack says, "all these time Kaiba affected by the dark stone and he is in the fear of you falling in love with someone else or dying in the traps."

Joey looks at Seto.

"I was very afraid you will become Oogie's slave. That's why I gather my strength and defeat that monster." Seto says.

"I…" Joey looks away.

"Don't run away anymore. I love you, Joey, and I know you love me too." Kaiba says.

"If you close up your heart, then you can never feel the warmth of love." Jack says.

Kaiba holds out his hand, Joey takes it and says, "I love you, Kaiba. I'm putting my future in your hands."

"You'll be glad that you did." Kaiba pulls Joey up and kisses Joey again. Mokuba runs up and hugs the two of them, "congratulation, brother!"

"When I get back, I'm going to leave my dad for a little while, let him learn to take care of himself. Can I stay with you?" Joey asks Seto.

"Do you even have to ask?" Seto ruffles Joey's hair, "let's head back."

"Why don't you guys stay for the night? This town is the best place for Halloween. I'll show you a good time." Jack suggests.

"Can we?" Joey asks Seto.

"Sure, why not?" Seto says. He is not really into holiday festivities, but it will not be too bad watching Joey run around in erotic angel outfit.

The end

Happy Halloween!


End file.
